


Happy Birthday, Sansa

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jaime and Sansa are married, May/December Relationship, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: It's Sansa's birthday and while Jaime and Sansa's little girls are making a surprise breakfast for their Mom, Jaime is attempting to gift Sansa with a little birthday nookie.





	Happy Birthday, Sansa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts), [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).



> This is based on a prompt by @yourtommyginger of a little girl and a little boy (but I changed that) making breakfast for their Mom on Mothers Day (changed that too), while Daddy Jaime is upstairs doing his best to give her another one. :)

Sansa snorts herself awake, her eyes blurry with sleep when they open to half-mast. She hears her husband behind her, his hand on her hip, mutter, “Attractive” before his hand starts tugging her panties down her legs. Her night gown is bunched up around her waist and she can feel cool air brushing her legs and tummy. She wonders if this was what woke her up. 

“Jaime, what’re you doin’?” she mumbles as she rolls over onto her back and turns her head to look at him. 

Her husband sighs, looking a bit dejected. He casts his green eyes down and she notices that the comforter is off, her panties half off, and her nightgown is in fact up around her waist. 

“What are you up to?” she asks. 

“I wanted to wake you up by going down on you,” he tells her. “But then you didn’t move when I tried to roll you over, so then I thought I could at least finger you.”

“Wow. All this at - what time is it?”

“Seven-thirty.”

“The girls are gonna be up soon.”

“I know, but I just woke up fifteen minutes ago,” he says on a whine. 

Sansa bites her lip to keep from laughing. “You feeling especially randy this morning or something?”

“Sansa, sweetheart, it’s your birthday,” he says with a small amount of exasperation. 

“No it’s - “ Her eyes roll up as she thinks. “Oh my God, you’re right.”

“See, I thought when you didn’t mention it all week, and not even yesterday, that you were testing me. As it turns out though, you forgot your own birthday.” He props himself up on his elbow and looks at her in amusement. “How is that possible?”

Sansa bursts into tears. “I can’t believe I forgot my own birthday! I’m so old!” 

She curls over to him on her side, burying her face in her hands. 

Jaime stares down at his wife in utter astonishment. “Old? Sansa, you’re thirty-five. Do you remember how old I am?”

“Fifty,” she says, and it’s muffled through her hands. “But you remember your birthdays.”

“I almost forgot this year. You reminded me.”

“Liar.” She moves her hand off her face. “You start reminding people your birthday is coming a month before it happens.”

“Because I’m afraid I’ll forget and need other people to remind me.”

She laughs then, right through her tears and he nestles down onto the bed with her and draws her into his arms. 

“You’re not old,” he tells her, kissing her forehead. “ _I’m_ old.”

She looks up at him. “You’re not old. You were up and ready to go down on me. And when that didn’t work, you were going to - how did you put it? You could at least finger me?”

He groans. “Now that I hear it out loud, it sounds bad.”

“Nah. I mean, you were willing.”

He brushes some hair from her face and draws her even closer. “I’m more than willing, actually,” he murmurs. 

“In the interest of time I’ll take the fingering and then your cock.”

He half groans and half laughs as he rolls over and hurriedly gets rid of his boxers while Sansa rids herself of her panties. 

He rolls back over to her and she spreads her legs. He’s getting hard; she’s getting wet. 

“Your mom is taking the girls tonight,” he mutters as he slides a hand down to her core and teases her slit with his expert fingers. She moans and lifts her hips, signalling to him that she wants more. 

Jaime uses his thumb to tease her clit while he slides his middle finger in slowly. He mutters into her ear, “This is just a preview for later,” he tells her. “I want you on all fours while I fuck you from behind tonight.”

“It’s my birthday,” she says breathlessly. “Shouldn’t I get to say how I want it?”

“How do you want it?”

She grips his wrist. “Right there,” she gasps. “Don’t stop.”

But he does and Sansa is ready to cry out in protest when he climbs over her and shoves his hard cock inside her. She gasps again and her eyes roll up. “Hard,” whispers.

“Now or tonight?”

“Now,” she grunts. “Hurry, Jaime, please.”

He fucks her hard and Sansa wishes she’d taken her nightgown off. She wants to feel his bare skin against her. Reaching down, she places her hands on his ass as he fucks her and she feel so wanton, her legs spread so obscenely, moaning like a bitch in heat. 

“How do you want it tonight?” he asks in between thrusts. 

She smirks. “On all fours with you behind me.”

He laughs and then groans. “Sansa...fuck. I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too. Do it, Jaime. Come inside me.”

“You...first!”

She obliges, coming hard and biting down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. Jaime buries his face in her neck as he cums, muttering how good she feels into her skin. 

He rests against her. “I can’t move. You killed the old man.”

She giggles. “You better recharge before tonight.”

He rolls off of her, panting. “Fucking hell, Sansa.”

“Good, right? I mean, we still have it even ten years later.”

He laughs softly. “I think we more than still have it.”

She places a hand over her belly. “Do you think we did it that time?” she asks. 

“If not, there’s still tonight, right?”

Sansa was about to answer when their daughter Lyanna, 5 years old, shouts, “Dad! Joanna spilled pancake batter all over the floor!”

“I did not!” Joanna, 7 years old, shouts. 

“Did to!”

Jaime climbs out of bed, grumbling. He slips his boxers, pajama bottoms, and t-shirt on and points at his wife. “Don’t move.”

Sansa eases up against the headboard and grins. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Just one favor?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Toss me my panties? I’m expecting I’m to get breakfast in bed and don’t want those lying about.”

Jaime leans down and grabs her panties and tosses them her way before heading downstairs. 

Sansa sighs happily, a small smile on her face. She pats her belly, pretty sure that Jaime had just given her the son she wanted. 

And, as it turns out, she was right.


End file.
